


ALTERNATE ENDING: A Silent, Ugly Cry

by sh0tar1s



Series: Solangelo: the aftermath of the trauma [2]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Gore, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad Ending, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh0tar1s/pseuds/sh0tar1s
Summary: An alternate ending to  "A Silent, Ugly Cry"Will begs for his and Nico's life.
Relationships: Apollo & Meg McCaffrey, Apollo & Will Solace, Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo: the aftermath of the trauma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978432
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	ALTERNATE ENDING: A Silent, Ugly Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually hard to write
> 
> i already put warnings but again 
> 
> theres lots of gore

Something went wrong. They miscalculated.

Will gasped harshly in pain. His ankle throbbed, it felt as if his bones were rubbing against each other roughly. He made an attempt to get up, to just get the hell up and fight. But his foot wouldn't allow it, it was twisted almost all the way around. His arms were bleeding all over from the stab wounds inflicted on him by the maniac they stupidly went after alone.

He could feel his left shoulder dislocate when the asshole slammed him into the ground. And his head? It was pounding, he could barely see through his bruised and bloody eye. Will dropped the side of his head back to the ground, releasing an exhale from pain. This was a mistake.

They shouldn't have underestimated Vitalis. They shouldn't have jumped in so quickly.

Chiron told them not to. They didn't listen.

So here was Will, suffering and unable to stand up, all his attempts failed miserably. 

"W-Will," a voice croaked just eight feet away from him.

The blonde averted his gaze to his boyfriend who was crouching on one knee, a hand over his abdomen. Blood poured through the cracks of his fingers and onto the dried up mud beneath them. Will could see blood trickle down Nico's forehead all the way down to his neck. His nose looked completely and utterly fucked, and Will could hear him struggle to breathe. That'd be an absolute bitch to fix.

Upon further inspection, Will could see tears fill his boyfriend's eyes. Nico was rarely scared or hurt to the point of tears, or maybe he just always hid it well. But he could see Nico's veins popping out on his forehead as he tried his best not to cry. Either from pain or frustration, Will had no idea.

"S-stay put," Nico attempted to say but blood poured out his mouth. He coughed and more came out. He inhaled shakily at the sight of the pool of blood forming in front of him. 

Will's eyes widened as did Nico's. Never had either one of them coughed up that much blood, never have they even been in a situation so critical. As a doctor, Will had seen a lot of blood. But not from his own lover, never from him. He had to help one way or another.

He grunted as he attempted to stand again before falling forward, not making it in time to protect his left shoulder. He heard a loud crack and screamed in agony. 

"Will, no!" Nico tried to run over but stumbled as well, landing face first. 

"Ha!" The lunatic, Vitalis, yelled in amusement. "Isn't this precious? Two stupid demigods can't even help each other," he mockingly coo'd. 

Will lifted his head and turned to the side. He could see Nico's shoulders moving up and down like he was crying. He wouldn't be surprised, he was on the verge of tears himself.

"What is it?" Vitalis continued as he sat on his makeshift dirt throne before the two. "Had enough, son of Apollo? Son of Hades?"

Will gritted his teeth and attempted to get up again, but any weight pushed onto his shoulder knocked him back down each time. He turned to Nico again, who now had his head turned to the side and gasping for air. 

The blonde could smell the dirt mixing with blood in his own hair, he could taste the blood from his mouth where a tooth had gotten knocked out. His vision was still blurry, but the longer he laid the better he could make out details. If he got up now, he'd die.

"Wouldn't daddy be disappointed, son of Hades?" Vitalis pouted and commanded dirt to be thrown at Nico. Will could do nothing but feel his anger fester inside him. He wished he could beat up this long haired bastard. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't.

He could hear Nico swear under his breath. Then, he turned his entire body to the side to reveal he had landed on a rock. It seemed like his entire chest slammed onto it forcefully, Will could see Nico clutching at his rib. He winced, that couldn't feel good.

Nico gave him a look, one that Will could read perfectly. "I'm scared, but I got this." 

The raven haired boy pushed his chest up, forcing himself to rise to his knees and then his feet. He staggered and Will wished he could go and at least support his weight, support something, but he'd be useless. A twisted ankle, dislocated shoulder, he could just barely see and it was getting worse as the dust filled his eyes. Fucking hell.

Nico took in a deep breath, trying his best to relax. But how could you relax in this situation? He was halfway to death, so was his boyfriend. The chances of coming out alive were little to none. Will started to cry at the thought.

He let out a sob of desperation. "Please, Apollo. Dad, dad please," he whispered and pleaded for the god's arrival. He had been asking for an hour, but no response. He knew his dad wasn't ignoring him, he knew it. So what the fuck was taking so long? 

"So, son of Hades," Vitalis, that bastard, smirked and cracked his fingers one by one. "Ready to die?"

Will pleaded Nico with his eyes as well as he could with how beaten up his face was. Don't.

Nico didn't respond, he just gave him an apologetic smile. Apologetic or assuring, Will couldn't tell. He hoped it was the latter.

"No, I'm not," He shakily yet bravely responded. It was obviously a front, he was terrified to die, but he was ready. Ready to continue fighting. Will could see it. His hands shook and the sword clattered but he refused to back down. His legs shook and at any moment he would pass out. With his abdomen still bleeding and a broken rib, he wasn't in the best shape. But he was willing to go on.

That's his Nico, never one to give up. 

"Talk about being annoying," the lunatic complained and yawned. "Tell ya what, I'll bargain."

"Huh?" Nico didn't lower his sword, but his guard definitely was.

"Nico," Will croaked, hoping he could hear. He couldn't.

"I'll just take his life instead."

In a flash, Will could see two pitch black vines erupt from the ground. They grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger, before they charged for him.

His eyes widened. This was it.

But nothing happened.

Will unsqueezed his eyes and looked up again. He almost wished he hadn't.

Nico had jumped in fast enough to shield Will from the monstrous vines. But that wasn't it. Oh, how he wished that was it.

Vitalis stood from his throne. With a manic smile he controlled one vine in a telekinetic manner with his hand. He held Nico with it, who was held high in the air with the vine wrapped around his waist. He punched and kicked but to no avail, he even wailed but more blood spilled out his mouth as the vine tightened around his abdominal wound.

"No," Will barely got out. He still couldn't move although he kept trying.

"Nico, Nico!!" He yelled through panicked breaths as he attempted to stand, sit up, turn over, anything! Nothing, nothing was working. He felt frozen, he couldn't even tell if he was moving.

"Stupid move, young man," Vitalis tightened the vines hold on Nico's waist. "Well, it seems to me that you are ready to die," he laughed.

"No!" Will protested. Stand up. Stand up. Stand up. STAND UP!

"W-Will," Nico groaned through his pain. He could barely see from all the blood loss now.

Vitalis let out one last laugh.

"Buh-bye!"

"NO!!!" Will screamed but it was too late.

The vine slung upward, reaching as high as it could go. Then, at the height of its momentum, it slammed down with all its force.

Will let out another scream and shut his eyes tightly before the impact. But that was useless, the sheer force of the drop created a multitude of cracks in the ground and pushed Will back, as well as forced his eyes open.

He rolled and landed on his shoulder and ankle multiple times. He let out screams of pure agony at the feeling of his foot making harsh contact with the ground. He fucked it up even more.

His shoulder started to trickle blood, he could feel it but had no time to look. He was sent far by the impact, almost falling off a cliff but not quite making the fall. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to look at the far fall he almost went down.

He exhaled harshly and waited for another crash, another explosion. Nothing came. A minute later and nothing happened, so he opened his eyes.

"What the fuck."

Will shakily inhaled a bunch of dust and coughed. This time, he coughed up blood. He had a new wound on his head which started to bleed right down between his eyes. He ignored it. With his back now on the dirt, he felt like he had gotten stepped on.

He turned his head to the side again.

"Nico?" 

No answer.

Then the dust started to clear.

Then he saw it.

With Vitalis nowhere in sight, a huge dent formed in the ground. As if someone had landed a rocket, or maybe if the ground caved in on itself. Will had never seen anything like it up close, not till now.

The dust cleared some more.

Will's barely opened eyes widened.

"Nononononono," he kept muttering under his breath.

"Nico!!!" Will used every muscle in his body to get up. Still to no avail, he kept trying. And trying. And trying.

"Nico, no, please," he rolled over and sobbed into the ground as he watched his boyfriend lay there in the middle of the damaged ground, where Nico appeared lifeless.

"Please, no," Will lifted his head and dug his chin into the ground, pulling himself forward and pushing back with his good leg. Good was an overstatement, it was just less fucked than the rest of him.

Sobs rattled his body as he attempted to crawl instead. Fuck his shoulder, he decided, fuck the pain. 

With one last look at Nico's still body, he put all his weight on his knees and right arm and crawled.

"Fuck," his body felt like it was on fire. His shoulder, despite him not using it, was moving too much and cracking more the further he went. His twisted ankle kept banging against the ground, twisting to the right a little more each time. But fuck the pain. Just a little more and he would make it to his lover who he loved so much.

The closer he crawled, the more he could see. Blood. So much blood.

"Nononononono," he shook his head as he forced all his weight on his arm and knees. He grunted and sobbed the more he moved. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was Nico.

"Fuck."

He fell, landing face first. "Fuck!" He cried and banged his fist against the ground. Just a little more, then he'd make it. 

He army crawled as best as he could. With one arm and one leg, the other two limbs rubbing and scraping against the ground. He didn't care anymore.

He cried, and cried, and cried harder as he continued. He was so close.

Then, he made it, but nothing could've prepared him for what he saw.

Nico was slammed onto his back. His elbows were stripped of his skin and flesh as it hung over the ground, like someone had purposely skinned him. His arms bent in odd angles, his shoulder Will could see had popped out. His head was bleeding, it was bleeding so much that half the pool of blood around him could've been from his head alone. His right leg's tibia had stabbed through his skin and was now presented outside his leg. His eyes were bruised, his jaw broken, his lip split, broken nose even more fucked than before. Everything was covered in blood. Everything was broken.

Will vomited. He could do nothing else. Nothing but empty the contents of his stomach and sob and scream in terror.

"What the fuck?!" He wailed as he landed on his bad shoulder beside nico. He let out another sob at the pain, but it couldn't compare to seeing his lover like this. He couldn't even touch him. Terror filled him, the thought of touching any part of Nico horrified him. He looked so fragile, so breakable. If he touched anything now he was convinced it would send waves of pain through Nico's body.

"Nico," he cried and covered his mouth with his hand. He screamed and begged for help.

"Please! Please, dad! Dad, help!" He kept screaming and screaming until his voice turned hoarse.

Will dared to spare another glance at Nico's battered and beaten body and sobbed again, vomiting some more. What the fuck.

He was dead. His boyfriend had to be dead and he couldn't do anything about it. There was no way Nico could handle the damage. Will's heart was on fire, his hands turned numb as he tried to wipe at his own face. He couldn't feel anything.

So he sobbed and sobbed and begged for him to be okay.

"Please," a sob ripped through his throat. "Please be fucking okay, please, oh god," more wails rattled his weak body.

Nothing was okay. There his lover laid, broken all around. Dying on him. Really, truly, dying. This isn't real.

"Nico! Nico please are you alive?! Please, Nico, answer me!" He begged his boyfriend to just someway, somehow, let him know he wasn't actually dead. Tell him he wasn't hearing things, tell him he was alive.

No answer. The lifeless body remained stiff, blood soaking Will's hair.

"Fuck," he curled in on himself in grief and pain. This couldn't be happening.

"Apollo!!!" He decided to beg again.

"Apollo!!! Please, dad! Dad! I'll do anything! Anything! Please just fucking help! Please, please…."

Will was losing hope, so he closed his eyes. But he continued begging, carrying on with his pleads and entangled his fingers with nicos. He could feel they were broken, but he didn't care anymore. This wasn't only the lowest moment of his life, where he begged for help to save his dying boyfriend when he was the doctor, where he lied in his own vomit and the blood of his own lover's. It was all so fucked. But it didn't matter. This wasn't only their lowest moment, this was their last moment. They'd die together.

Nico would die from blood loss, Will would die from starvation and infection. It didn't matter anymore.

"I love you…" He told his lover, hoping somehow, someway, he could hear him.

"Apollo…" The boy called again.

Then, Will was blinded by a golden light. He couldn't see, but he could hear.

"I'm so sorry…"

-

Will peeled open his eyes. The light above him blinded him. He groaned as he sat up. His head hurt like someone had kicked it seventy times nonstop.

He laid back down and closed his eyes again, attempting to sleep. Behind his closed eyelids he saw blood. Lots of it. And someone's bone poking through their leg, elbow skin ripped off and practically stapled to the ground. Then, Will remembered.

"Fuck!"

The demigod quickly sat up and bolted out of the bed. Nico. He needed Nico.

As he stood, he found it was simple. Like his leg was brand new, as if nothing had happened.

God, where is Nico?

He has to be fucking okay. He has to be.

The door burst open and Will ran. To where he didnt know, but he would find out.

He saw an orange-green haired girl beside the washrooms and ran to her 

"Kayla! Kayla!" He cried as he stumbled towards his sister.

Upon seeing him Kayla immediately teared up and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Will!" She ran to give him a hug but he rejected it, instead holding her by the arms.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

"W-What?" Kayla's tears stopped. 

"Where. Is. Nico." Will's eyes filled with tears. He needed to see him.

But his sister's reaction was unexpected. Instead of urgently telling him where his lover could be, her head dropped.

Will could see her bite her lip and fidget with her fingers. Sweat rolled down Will's temple. His breath hitched. 

It couldn't be.

"Kayla. What. Happened." 

He grit his teeth, veins popping from his neck and forehead. 

No. There was no way. 

No fucking chance.

Kayla looked up and tears fell from her eyes. She placed a hand on Will's which still held her shoulder firmly. 

"T-there was," she struggled to get her words out. A gasp escaped her lips as Will's hold on her tightened.

His legs started to shake, he was gonna be fucking sick.

"Kayla, fuck! Just tell me!" His voice shook and his chest caved in. An invisible weight pulled him to cave into his stomach, but he fought it. His body twitched and with his hold on Kayla, he tried not to bring her down with him. She stumbled as did he, but she tried her best to keep them both grounded.

A sob escaped her lips and her voice wavered.

"Gone."

A punch to the gut.

A simple four lettered a word. A word so simple yet so hard to say. 

A word so hard to grasp.

Gone. 

He wanted to ask, 'Gone where?'

Maybe Nico went to his father. Maybe back to Vitalis. Maybe he went to Camp Jupiter. For fucks sake, maybe he's gone on a walk.

But he knew that wasn't true.

Kayla, bright and bubbly Kayla, was sobbing.

He wanted assurance. Just assurance that he was okay, where he rested, SOMETHING. 

He didn't want this.

Air got knocked out of his lungs. He almost caved in on himself again, but instead, he let go of Kayla.

This wasn't happening.

Turning to walk, he staggered. A pounding headache blurred his vision, his heart tightened.

His limbs turned cold and the shivers started. The shivers Nico talked about when he lost bianca, his sister. The shivers that sliver down your spine, your face, your legs. The shivers that slow down your entire body. 

Moving in slow motion, he continued to walk.

Will heard Kayla calling his name. He didn't care.

"H-hades cabin," she called out.

He froze. His teary eyes blurred his vision more and he couldn't make out any of the cabins. Everything looked the same.

So, he followed a path he would know by heart.

Blindly, he walked to his lover.

'Hadescabinhadescabinhadescabinhadescabin' he muttered under his breath unevenly. He couldn't pronounce it. Not right now. His breath skipped with every step.

With every small step, a shiver took over his entire body. With every step, a new weight was placed on the heart which belonged to the boy he loved more than anything.

Sharp inhales, sharp tremors, everything was sharp. So cold, so sudden, the world weighed down on the boy's shoulders.

He walked till he found the cabin. The cabin he walked to and from everyday. The cabin which now held his lover's body.

With shaking hands, he pushed the door open.

Another punch to the gut.

There Nico laid. 

Pale, sick skin. Grey lips, scars all over his face. His face didn't heal. Nothing healed.

His leg was gone. It was fucking gone. All fucking gone from his thigh, down.

His arms. They weren't there. Bloodied bandages peaked out from under the blanket. 

Amputated. He was amputated.

"H-he couldn't be saved. I'm so sorry," said a quiet voice behind him.

He couldn't turn. He couldn't look away. He couldn't look away from his lover who laid there, his lover who died in agony.

A sharp inhale.

Another.

And another.

"Will! W-Will!" The voice yelled, but he couldn't make it out.

Who was speaking? Was anyone speaking at all? Was he speaking himself? 

Will couldn't tell. His face numbed. 

Terror.

In an instant, everything came back to him.

He remembered it again. The blood, his peeling skin, the tibia sticking out his leg, all his bones bent every which way. He remembered how it felt to see Nico lay there, lifeless.

And now, he saw it again. The aftermath of it all.

The room spun, nothing was making sense. Was he walking? Was he flying? Was he moving at all?

A sharp inhale.

Another.

And another.

"Will, Will! Listen to me, you need to get up," the voice was closer now. Right next to his ear, if he was correct. But it didn't matter.

He couldn't breathe. Inhale as much as you'd like, swallow the air you so desperately need, breathe. He kept telling himself to breathe. He couldn't.

The ground he somehow landed on was soft. Soft but cold. How could wood feel so soft? Like water, like air. A force held will down, disabling him of any movement. 

"Will, fuck," the voice cursed. "Breathe. Just breathe."

An inhale.

A sob.

His vision blurred and turned black. Had he closed his eyes? Had he passed out?

His vision came back, revealing a blonde man he didn't recognize looking down on him. The light above blinded him, and he panicked more.

A sob.

A cry.

"It's okay, Will. I-It'll be alright."

His breathing sped up. A muscle tightened in his back, cramping and surging him forward. His chest caved again. 

This time, he wailed.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled into himself. He couldn't feel his hands but desperately clawed at his face. He couldn't feel anything.

Vibrations ran through his spine, his legs, his chest, his face, his hands, everything. 

"What the fuck, what the FUCK?!" He slammed himself onto the surface below him, hitting his head against it. He repeated, and repeated, and kept repeating to feel something. Anything.

"Will, what the fuck?! Stop! Stop Will," the man cried and attempted to restrain him. He held Will's shoulders down, restricting movement. The other continued to bang his head against the surface, feeling nothing.

"I-I c-can't feel any," he gulped air into his lungs. He couldn't tell if he was speaking. Where even was he? What the fuck was going on? 

"I can't f-feel any-anything."

Incoherent mumbling came from the man in front of him. He couldn't make out anything anymore.

He stopped banging his head, stopped squirming. 

Nico.

Nico was dead.

Another wail.

Strong arms held him, rocking him back and forth. His vision cleared. The cabin. He was in the cabin. The brown floor, the bones that lined the ceiling. He could see it now. It was the Hades cabin.

He inhaled sharply, forcing more air into his body. 

Exhale.

The man that held him, it was his father. He could tell now.

Then, Will stopped everything.

Nico was dead.

"Will?" Apollo called out as the boy ripped free from his embrace.

"Nico! Nico! Nico, wake up!!!" He begged and screamed. Will shook his lover's shoulders, hovering above him. "Stop pretending!" 

A hand touched his shoulder and he flung it off him. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Dont fucking touch me!" 

When he opened his eyes, Nico would be awake. When he opened his eyes, Nico would be there and smiling at him. Nico would touch his face and tell him, "I'm alright. I'm here."

But when he did open them, he was faced with grey skin and shut eyes. 

No assurance.

No comfort.

No beautiful brown eyes that belonged to his lover.

Nothing.

He grunted, throwing himself on Nico's body and sobbing. What the fuck? What the FUCK?

"Please! Please wake up! Just wake up, you're okay!!!" More begging and screaming followed.

"Will, I-" Apollo's voice was cut off.

"Leave! Leave, leave, leave, just fucking leave!!!" His tears stained the blanket and he dug his hands into the fabric. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. He didn't just lose him. He could never. It wasn't real. None of it.

He heard the door shut.

"Nico, Nico, wake up," more sobs escaped from him. His throat tortured him, scratching and forming a lump. He couldn't breathe again.

The air was restricted.

His hand. He needed to hold his hand.

With panting breaths, he manically searched for his lover's hand. But the stubs, they were all that was left. That was all.

"Fuck!" He screamed and jumped up as if he had been shocked. 

He stepped back, far away from Nico and pressed himself against the corner.

Amputated. They amputated him. 

He was dead and amputated.

That moment on the battlefield, that moment was their lowest. It was the last time he would hold his hand.

He fell again, this time his knees felt the contact with wood. Shakily, he leaned on all fours. Wailing, screaming, sobbing, hiccuping, all of it. He felt like a child, pressing his forehead against the cold surface and crying his heart out.

His breath caught in his throat. He noticed his headache again, but it didn't matter.

He felt so small, so insignificant.

Kick him and he will evaporate. Punch him and he will crumble. Push him too far and he will break. Everything was so fragile.

And in this moment, Will realised they were children.

Children who stupidly thought they could defeat the bad guy themselves. Children who were going to be sent on that mission anyways. Children who were constantly set up by the fates.

They were just children. 

He wasn't crying over the dark, He wasn't crying over a scraped knee. He wasn't crying because he was a child 

He was crying because he's a child who lost him, Nico who he loved more than anything.

He was crying because he lost a friend, a lover, he lost the second half of himself.

He was crying because there Nico laid. There his lover rested who died in agony.

They were just children.

They were just two tiny fucking children.

He inhaled again, but his clogged nose made the task nearly impossible. Again, he crawled. He crawled back to Nico.

Beside his bed, he collapsed on the ground and sobbed into his hand. He shut his eyes and wailed.

"Nico, no," Will gasped and panted for air. The agonizing headache worsened and restricted his movement. Everything hurt.

Another attempt to stand, But the ground felt like cotton. Where was he placing his feet?

Will unsqueezed his eyes, staring under the bed.

White sheets wrapped long, unidentified objects.

Blood seeped through the fabric, forming puddles on the floor. Dark red blood stained Will's hands that had accidentally touched the puddle. 

Then he saw it.

His breath stopped and his eyes widened.

What.

The.

FUCK.

Fingers peaked under the fabric. A ring, a black ring on the finger.

Nico.

It was Nico's fucking arms and leg.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Will screamed in horror. He rolled over and vomited again, bile rising and forcing itself out.

"Whatthefuckwhatthefuck WHAT THE FUCK?!" he kept screaming and crying. 

He started to hyperventilate again, his entire body shaking and his trembling hands clawing at his hair.

Incoherent screams forced themselves out his throat, damaging his vocal chords.

"Fuck," he whimpered and sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed.

With a sudden wave of energy, he sprung up and flung himself at Nico again, pulling him up. He held him, frantically moving his bloodied hands along his back and head, not knowing where to hold anymore. The bandages on his bare back moved down and Will could see the fractured, rearranged shoulders.

He struggled not to throw up again.

The body was stiff. The hair was dirty, and cold, and dry. The skin of the body was cold, nothing like Nico's usual warmth. It was nothing like Nico. Nothing.

But, he continued to hold the lifeless body. He continued to hold the body his lover once possessed, the body that once belonged to Nico. 

The body that warmed him when he was cold. The body that he hugged when he was sad, when he was happy, when he was neither. 

The body that protected him and sacrificed for him.

The body that now was lifeless and cold and nothing like his Nico.

He felt useless. Worthless. A good for nothing.

This was his fault. He knew it.

The wails continued as he rocked back and forth with the remaining bits of Nico's body. He rested his lover's head in the crook of his neck. The body bubbled and air escaped from the inside, processing dysfunction, processing death. He didn't care, he continued to hold his lover.

He sat there, shaking and rocking back and forth.

"I love you, I love you! I'm so sorry!" He cried and screamed into his hair. His chest restricted again, denying any air.

"Im so fucking sorry," he squeaked and kissed his dead lover's head.

"D-don't hate me," He begged.

"Don't hate me! Please don't hate me!!!"

"Don't leave m-me!!!"

"Take me with you! Please! I love you!"

"Open your eyes! Just open your eyes!"

"I love you! I love you, Nico! More than anything or anyone! Please...please..."

He screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

Will didn't know when he fell asleep, half on top of his lover and holding onto him for dear life.

Will didn't know that the entire camp could hear him.

Will didn't know that Apollo stood just outside the cabin, sobbing into his arms on the ground as his friend, Meg, held him and cried with him.

Will didn't know that when he fell asleep, Nico's body was removed.

Will didn't know Nico had been placed in a coffin and ready to be buried.

So, when Will woke up in his own bed, he didn't know that would be his last moment with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i almost cried writing that if nico dies at some point in the books (even tho the era is over but im sure rick will write more) ill actually deactivate all social media and protest outside his house


End file.
